This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application No. P2000-71689 filed on Nov. 29, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the advent of the multimedia era, a display device that can display a natural color has been required. Particularly, a plasma display panel has lately attracted considerable attention an advanced display device because a current cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) has limitations in realizing a large sized display of 40 inch or greater.
A typical plasma display panel, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, includes an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 20 which face each other. FIG. 1C illustrates a sectional structure of the plasma display panel, in which the lower substrate 20 is rotated by 90xc2x0 for the convenience.
The upper substrate 10 includes scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2, sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2, a dielectric layer 11, and a passivation layer 12. The scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 are formed in parallel to the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2. The dielectric layer 11 and the passivation layer 12 are sequentially formed on the upper substrate 10 including the scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 and the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2.
The lower substrate 20 includes address electrodes 22, a dielectric layer 21, barriers 23, and a phosphor 24. The dielectric layer 21 is formed on an entire surface of the lower substrate including the address electrodes 22. The barriers 23 are formed on the dielectric layer 21 between the respective address electrodes 22. The phosphor 24 is formed on surfaces of the barriers 23 and the dielectric layer 21 in each discharge cell.
Inert gases such as He and Xe are mixed in a space between the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20. The space forms a discharge area.
The operation of the aforementioned plasma display panel will now be described.
If a driving voltage is applied between each address electrode and each scan electrode, opposite discharge occurs between the address electrode 22 and the scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2. Some electrons emitted from the inert gas within the discharge cell come into collision with a surface of the passivation layer due to the opposite discharge. The collision of the electrons secondarily emits electrons from the surface of the passivation layer. The secondarily emitted electrons come into collision with a plasma gas to diffuse the discharge. If the opposite discharge between the address electrode 22 and the scan electrode 16 and 16xe2x80x2 ends, wall charges having opposite polarities occur on the surface of the passivation layer on the respective address and scan electrodes.
If the discharge voltages having opposite polarities are continuously applied to the scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 and the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2 and at the same time the driving voltage applied to the address electrode 22 is cut off, area discharge occurs in a discharge area on the surfaces of the dielectric layer and the passivation layer due to the potential difference between the scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 and the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2. The electrons in the discharge cell come into collision with the inert gas in the discharge cell due to the opposite discharge and the area discharge. As a result, the inert gas in the discharge cell is excited and ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of 147 nm occur in the discharge cell. The ultraviolet rays come into collision with the phosphors surrounding the address electrode and the barriers, so that the ultraviolet rays are emitted, thereby displaying a picture image.
Therefore, to obtain an improved performance and a longer life span, the plasma display panel should have rigid internal films and no mixed gases except for the discharge gases.
A method for fabricating the aforementioned plasma display panel includes three fabricating processes such as a prior process, a later process, and a module process.
In the prior process, various films are formed in the upper and lower substrates 10 and 20. In the later process, attachment of the upper and lower substrates 10 and 20, exhaust, injection of a discharge gas, tip-off, aging, and test are implemented. The tip-off is implemented in such a manner that exhaust and injection of a discharge gas are implemented through an exhaust pipe and then the exhaust gas is cut and sealed. The aging is to apply a power source to an electrode, drive the panel for a predetermined time, and finally remove impurities, thereby obtaining a discharge voltage drop effect.
Finally, in the module process, a circuit is mounted and assembled to complete the plasma display panel.
The method for fabricating the related art plasma display panel will now be described with reference to FIGS. 2A to 2C.
As shown in FIGS. 2A to 2C, the upper and lower substrates 10 and 20 are fed to the attachment equipment, and a sealant 30, i.e., frit is deposited along a boundary of the upper or lower substrate using a dispenser. The frit consists of glass, SiO2, and an additive for improving adhesion.
The upper and lower substrates are dried at a temperature of about 120xc2x0 C. and fired at a high temperature of 400xc2x0 C. or greater to remove the impurities remaining in the frit.
The fired upper and lower substrates are fed to the attachment equipment in a state that the upper substrate 10 is exposed to the air.
As shown in FIG. 2B, the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20 are aligned in the attachment equipment and then fixed by a nipper 50 for attachment. Then, the frit is fused, so that the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20 are attached to each other as shown in FIG. 2C.
Also, a long straw shaped exhaust pipe 40 of glass is attached to an exhaust hole (not shown) of the lower substrate 20 using a frit ring (not shown) during the attachment process.
Next, the attached substrates are fed to an exhaust and gas injection equipment. The exhaust and gas injection equipment exhausts out mixtures stuck to the film and mixed gases generated in the film using the exhaust pipe 40 under high vacuum and heating conditions.
The discharge gas is injected through the exhaust gas 40 and heat is applied to the end of the exhaust gas 40 so as not to leak the injected discharge gas, thereby melting the end of the exhaust gas 40 to implement the tip-off process.
Then, the aging is carried out and then the status of the panel is tested. Thus, the process of fabricating the plasma display panel is completed.
As described above, in the exhaust pipe type fabrication equipment, a separate type fabrication equipment separately carries out the attachment process, the exhaust process, and the gas injection process. The separate type fabrication equipment includes an attachment equipment and an exhaust and gas injection equipment. The exhaust and gas injection equipment includes a hot blast furnace (not shown) for forming exhaust and discharge gas injection conditions, and a cart (not shown) for loading a panel (not shown), carrying out exhaust and discharge gas injection within the hot blast furnace, and unloading the panel.
The cart has a complex structure that includes a vacuum pump (not shown) putting the panel under vacuum state, a vacuum pipe system consisting of an exhaust manifold (not shown), a valve and a pipe arrangement, a discharge gas injection bombe (not shown), a gas injection pipe system consisting of a gas injection manifold (not shown), a valve and a pipe arrangement, and a tip-off unit (not shown) for implementing tip-off of the exhaust pipe 40.
However, the method for fabricating the related art plasma display panel has several problems.
First, the firing process carried out to remove impurities of the frit increases power consumption due to its heating and cooling functions. Also, since a large quantity of impurities are generated from the frit due to high heat applied during the attachment process, the exhaust time increases. Further, since the frit is susceptible to external impact, crack of the panel is caused during the external impact.
Moreover, since high heat is applied under high vacuum state during the attachment process, high load is applied to the panel made of glass fragile to thermal deviation and tensile strength, thereby damaging the panel and reducing characteristic of the panel.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a plasma display panel and a method for fabricating the same that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel and a method for fabricating the same in which an attachment process is carried out at a room temperature so as not to generate mixed gases, thereby reducing the fabricating process time of the plasma display panel and preventing characteristic and performance of the panel from being reduced and also preventing the panel from being damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel and a method for fabricating the same in which a panel structure is not changed by external pressure variation.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a plasma display panel includes: a first substrate; a first adhesive deposited along a predetermined area outside an active picture of a first substrate; a second adhesive deposited outside a portion where the first adhesive is deposited, to have a predetermined interval from the first adhesive; a sealant deposited to align with upper portions of the first and second adhesives; an adhesive deposited outside a portion where the second adhesive is deposited, to have a predetermined interval from the second adhesive; and a second substrate aligned on the first substrate in a state where it is adhered to surfaces of the sealant and the adhesive.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for fabricating a plasma display panel includes the steps of: depositing a first adhesive along a predetermined area outside an active picture of a first substrate; depositing a second adhesive outside a portion where the first adhesive is deposited, to have a predetermined interval from the first adhesive; depositing a sealant to align with upper portions of the first and second adhesives; depositing an adhesive outside a portion where the second adhesive is deposited, to have a predetermined interval from the second adhesive; aligning a second substrate on the first substrate; and attaching the first and second substrates to each other under a predetermined pressure.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.